


what spring does with the cherry trees

by Celebi_Go



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebi_Go/pseuds/Celebi_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Uncertainty flickered across her sun-kissed features for a brief moment— and then appeared a determined gleam in her eyes that nearly made him run from the room in an instinctive bid for self-preservation.</i>
</p>
<p>Or, the one in which Ben Solo is obsessed with his girlfriend's breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what spring does with the cherry trees

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Every Day You Play](http://hellopoetry.com/poem/9920/every-day-you-play/) by Pablo Neruda.

Ben Solo was obsessed with his girlfriend's breasts. He'd always considered himself more of a leg man and, in any case, Rey wasn't even _particularly_ well-endowed— but her breasts fit in his palms like they were made to be held by him and he couldn't get enough of how her nipples pebbled so deliciously under the pads of his thumbs or the warm graze of his breath or even just the weight of his stare. Sweetest, most responsive tits in the galaxy, he could spend hours on them alone.

 

He loved it when she was on top, loved watching her breasts bounce while she rode him until they were both delirious and all he had to do was reach up and  _tweak_ and she'd be off like a firecracker, head tossed back and cumming all over his cock. Even when he took her from behind, he couldn't help but bend down closer and cup those soft mounds to heighten his pleasure and hers. He daydreamed about her breasts while stuck in traffic or standing in line at the grocery or waiting his turn to speak in court. It was becoming A Problem.

 

He didn't know exactly when Rey became aware of his fascination, but it was probably when she showed up for their routine late afternoon coffee date in a light blue sweater that clung just right. Ben nearly choked on his espresso when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra— tracking his line of sight to her chest, she explained with a grimace, "I got motor oil all over my work shirt. It soaked into my bra."

 

"Oh," was all he could manage because he was busy thinking about some other sticky fluid that he wouldn't mind soaking her bra with and, God, he was such a perv. Why was she even dating him?

 

He couldn't drive back to her apartment fast enough. The door had barely locked behind them when he pressed her against the wall and pushed the damn sweater up to her neck, mouth unceremoniously latching on to her left breast as she squealed in surprise and delight, carding her fingers through his hair.

 

"Attorney," she fucking _purred,_ melting his insides, "what's gotten into you?"

 

He didn't actually say it until his slacks and her jeans were pooled on the floor and her thighs were wrapped around his waist as he rammed her hard and fast into the wall. "God, I love your tits," he groaned, squeezing one for emphasis.

 

And even though Rey was panting and whimpering with each of his forceful thrusts, her fingernails raking red lines along his back, she grinned against his collarbone like she had learned a secret.

 

It was Ben's birthday three months later. She texted him that she was working late and that she'd catch him tomorrow for breakfast,  _sry, luv u xoxo_ with a string of emojis that he grudgingly admitted were adorable enough to compensate for her haphazard approach to spelling and grammar. He went home resigned to a lonesome night scarfing down leftover pizza in front of the television but, when he let himself into his apartment, there was a crack of yellow lamplight glowing under his bedroom door.

 

"Baby?" he called out. It was stupid in hindsight— who else would have a key to his place? But he didn't regret it when he heard her low, muffled giggle from behind the door. It took Rey a while to warm up to people but, once she did, she enjoyed being lavished with affection both verbal and physical. Ben was only too happy to provide it.

 

No sooner had he taken off his socks and shoes and walked into the bedroom when he stopped in his tracks, jaw dropping to the floor. His girlfriend— his very practical, absolutely guileless girlfriend— was kneeling on the bed, completely naked except for the red lace bra that exposed the upper swell of her breasts, the material so sheer that he could see the outline of her dusky nipples in the dim light. Her hair fell in loose chestnut waves past her shoulders and she was actually wearing  _lipstick,_ the same scarlet hue as the bra and only a little darker than the flush that was blooming on the apples of her cheeks. He hadn't expected her to have a single bashful bone in her body but, then again, he'd never have imagined that she'd assume such a subservient pose in a million years, clad in scanty lingerie to boot. His own cheeks felt searingly hot.

 

"Happy birthday," Rey crooned in a voice full of sweet, dark promise. The seductive effect was soon ruined when she followed it up with a bewildered blink and a snort. "Oh, great, now we're  _both_ blushing."

 

Ben hurriedly closed the distance between him and the bed in a couple of long strides, leaning over to crash his mouth against hers in a rough kiss which she returned with equal fervor as her nimble fingers quickly divested him of his suit. For the most part, their lips managed to stay locked as tie, belt, shirt, wristwatch, jacket, and slacks fell to the floor, but, as soon as her hand freed his cock from his underwear, he broke the kiss with a shudder and dropped a quick peck on her forehead before gripping her shoulders for support, surrendering to the sensation of her stroking up and down his hard length.

 

When her warm, wet lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. Every time Rey deigned to give him oral, Ben always felt like the luckiest son of a bitch to walk the earth, and this time was no exception. He buried one hand in her hair as she took him as deep as possible, her tongue tracing patterns along his shaft and her fingers rubbing what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind when his hips snapped forward, her head continuing to bob even as she gagged around him, and all he could do was flash a dazed, ridiculous grin at the ceiling as the love of his life gave him a birthday blowjob.

 

He whined when she stopped, her lips sliding off his length with an obscene smacking sound. She scrunched her nose at him in mock exasperation before laying back on the bed. Uncertainty flickered across her sun-kissed features for a brief moment— and then appeared a determined gleam in her eyes that nearly made him run from the room stark naked in an instinctive bid for self-preservation.

 

It was a good thing that he didn't, or he would have missed the sight of her running her hands up her bare ribs. Would have missed her cupping her breasts, squeezing them together, pushing them up as if offering them to him. His throat went dry, his eyes fixed on the curves of creamy flesh behind the sheer red lace, and the mattress dipped beneath his weight as he knelt between her spread thighs, taking himself in hand to relieve some of the intense pressure that had built up.

 

She rubbed at the bra cups, pinching her nipples through the lace as she writhed before him. She tended to be quiet in bed but the situation was apparently turning her on enough for a soft moan to escape from her parted lips. "Yeah, sweetheart, just like that, God, so beautiful," he encouraged her, tugging at his cock that was slick with spit and precum, relishing the fact that he didn't have to suppress his penchant for dirty talk when he was with her. "Play with your tits, Rey, get yourself all nice and wet for me."

 

His free hand drifted to her cunt, already so soaked that it took only a bit of caressing along her folds before he could effortlessly slide two fingers inside her. Rey's hazel eyes widened and her hips shot off the bed as he circled his thumb over her engorged clit. It didn't take long for her to cum like that, squeezing and fondling her breasts while Ben fucked her with his fingers. He waited until he felt her inner walls flutter and tighten, waited for the telltale arch of her spine and her blissful sigh, before he fell on top of her, supporting his weight with one arm curled beside her shoulder while the hand that had been in her cunt toyed with the strap of her bra.

 

"Ben, don't tease," she said with a breathless little laugh, shifting beneath him in an effort to get his hand on her breast.

 

"You're the one teasing me, baby," he murmured, kissing his way up and down her neck, sucking at her pulse point and scraping his teeth along the sweet spots that he'd memorized long ago. "Getting yourself this ridiculously hot bra because you knew I'd want nothing more than to rip it off of you—"

 

_"Don't_ rip it." Her hand slapped against his ass in warning— which, of course, only turned him on more. "You have no idea how much this thing cost—" Her sentence ended in a sharp cry as he popped her left breast free and took it into his mouth. He alternated between nibbling at the silky underside and swirling his tongue around the hardened nipple until she was pulling at his hair and rocking her hips against his, out of her mind with the sensations, shamelessly rubbing her glistening wet cunt along his dick. He reached around her to undo the bra clasp and, after some manuevering, the flimsy lace contraption was tossed aside, leaving his girlfriend's glorious breasts bare.

 

It was really the unwrapping that was the best part of opening a birthday present.

 

Ben transferred his mouth's attentions to Rey's right breast, making appreciative noises in the back of his throat while his fingers plucked and strummed at her left nipple. He felt her own fingers graze his abs as her hand trailed downwards to bring herself off a second time.

 

"Greedy girl," he chided, smirking into the curve of her breast. He reached down blindly as well, grabbing her wandering wrist and pinning it to the mattress by her head.

 

She pouted. "You never let me have any fun, attorney—  _ahh!"_ While she'd been talking, he'd let go of her wrist in order to angle his dick into her cunt and thrust without warning.

 

"You were saying?" he leered, shoving himself to the hilt inside her as she whimpered at the sudden penetration. He leaned down to nuzzle Rey's nose with his. She giggled in response and reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes, both of them unable to quell their lopsided smiles of unbridled affection.

 

He picked up speed the moment he felt her reach the next peak. She clung to his bare shoulders as he fucked her through her second orgasm but, before he could devote himself solely to the pursuit of spilling inside her, his gaze flickered to her chest again— and she noticed.

 

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. Her voice lowered in invitation. "Want to cum on my tits, birthday boy?"

 

"Holy shit,  _yes,"_ he all but moaned, giving her one last violent thrust that knocked the breath out of her lungs before he pulled out and clambered up her torso, straddling her chest. He experimentally nudged her nipple with the tip of his cock, massaging it in slow circles, and she squirmed and gasped from the stimulation. "You like that, Rey?" His voice was gravelly, sounding almost unhinged. "You like the idea of me fucking your pretty tits?"

 

"Yes," she breathed, her cheeks pink with embarrassment and arousal. "Ben, please."

 

There was a bottle of lube in the drawer on the nightstand. He smeared a generous amount all over her breasts before he started driving the length of his cock along the valley between them. She pushed her cleavage together, increasing the friction, licking his tip every time it darted within reach of her tongue.

 

The blood was roaring in Ben's ears and, just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Rey— who usually preferred to leave the dirty talk to him— gasped out, "God, babe, I can't believe I'm letting you fuck my tits, can't believe that gorgeous cock is going to cover me in cum—"

 

He was lost. His back bowed with the force of his orgasm, one hand gripping the headboard for dear life as he hunched over her and sprayed thick white ropes on her chest, all the way up to her collarbones. He could only watch in disbelief as she dipped a finger into the mess and brought it to her lips, sucking his taste into her mouth and sighing in pleasure.

 

Ben's ears were still ringing when he collapsed onto the mattress beside her. "This was the best birthday I've ever had," he mumbled.

 

"Why the past tense?" Rey asked. She sat up, his cum dripping down her breasts and onto her thighs as she flashed him a debauched, feral grin. "We have, like, four more hours until midnight." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://celebigo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
